Mi complemento
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el baile, él es un gran actor y ella una destacada científica  aún siguen juntos , pero el destino les tiene una prueba nueva ¿Cómo les ira? 100%Quogan


**ANTES QUE LEAN:ESTA AMBIENTADO MUCHO DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO EN EL BAILE EN AÑOS NO LES SABRIA DECIR.(Y NADA ME PERTENECE , BUENO SI SOLO LAS IDEAS!)  
**

**

* * *

**

**-Mi complemento-**

Quinn se encontraba escribiendo rápidamente en su computadora portátil si tener conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin darse cuenta alguien le había besado su cuello era la única forma de distraerla cuando se encontraba en ese estado.  
-¿Qué sucede amor?-pregunto Quinn a su esposo-  
-Necesito decirte algo-comenzaba Logan-pero no te enojes  
-Esta bien no me enojare-respondió Quinn acariciándole el rostro-  
-Tenemos que ir al talk Show de Julieta – comenzó Logan , pero no continuo, porque Quinn lo interrumpió-  
-¡Pero Logan! Me dijiste que no iríamos más a esas entrevistas, sabes que me afecta no tengo que hacer ahí yo soy una científica de la comunidad internacional ¡Científica, Logan!-respondía Quinn quien parecía molesta-  
-Vamos amor tú sabías que esto sería así cuando nos casamos-comenzaba Logan- no tengo la culpa de ser actor, además dijiste que no te enojarías , por favor Quinn nos invitaron a los dos  
De pronto se sintió un sonidito que venía desde el computador de Quinn distrayéndolos de la discusión y entonces donde Quinn fue averiguar de dónde venía ese sonido y a que se debía.

-No puede ser –grito Quinn-¡Lo logre!  
-¿Eh?  
-Logan, Logan la comunidad internacional de científicos me va a premiar por los últimos inventos que realice, se hará una ceremonia en mi honor y tienes que acompañarme-exigió Quinn y Logan sonrió-  
-¿Qué haría yo entre tantos científicos?-pregunto Logan-  
-Eres mi esposo ¡tienes que ir! Yo siempre te acompaño a todas tus cosas-reprocho Quinn-  
-Pero amor… -Quinn lo miro con ojos que no podía hacerlo negarse- Esta bien iré , pero tú me acompañaras al Talk Show de Julieta  
-Esta bien, siempre te sales con la tuya- respondió Quinn fingiendo ofensa- o ven acá y besame

Eso era algo que Logan si podía entender ni tonto ni perezoso se acerco a Quinn y la tomo por la cintura como muchas veces lo hizo durante su adolescencia y comenzó a besarla con suavidad y ternura, Quinn a pesar de los años aún no conseguía entender, porque cuando estaba en los abrazos de Logan todo parecía desaparecer lentamente.

* * *

-Logan levántate, no quiero llegar tarde- comenzaba Quinn-  
-Quinn ven acá- le respondió el chico aún en la cama-

Quinn accedió la petición y este comenzó a besarla y aprisionarla con sus brazos para que se quedaran ahí recostados besándose y se olvidaran de las cosas que tenían que hacer, pero ese día el plan a Logan no le funcionaria.

-Logan no lo diré de nuevo-comenzó Quinn a enojarse-  
Logan se dirigió al baño para asesarse y arreglarse para ir a la ceremonia de Quinn , ya que era importante para ella y ella siempre había estado para él en todas sus entrevistas, premieres y similares que tuvo que asistir por ser actor.

-Quinn estuviste genial-comenzaba Logan, quien conducía el auto-  
-No Logan si no fue nada-dijo Quinn restándole importancia a los premios-tú siempre estas genial cualquiera quisiera el éxito que tienes amor  
-Quinn eres la mejor científica del mundo ,has sido galardonada con los mejores premios-respondía Logan- ¡Eso existo! Ósea eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido  
-¡Ya Logan basta! No ves que me avergüenzas-respondía Quinn-Por cierto tengo que decirte algo  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-Estem no sé muy bien por donde comenzar-respondía Nerviosa-  
-Si sobre la entrevista que tendremos mañana con Julieta solamente responde lo que quieras amor- aconsejaba Logan- lo que no quieras simplemente no lo hagas

Logan comenzó a estacionar el auto y Quinn aun no le respondía y eso le estaba preocupando, ya que ella no era así de los años que llevaban juntos nunca la había visto así recientemente le habían premiado, pero no parecía causarle gran importancia.

-¿Quinn estas bien? –pregunto Logan mientras abría la puerta principal-  
De la nada comenzaron a parecer periodistas para tratar de sacarle alguna opinión a Logan sobre el éxito de su mujer, pero él se negó hablar, ya que estaba preocupado por su esposa, ya que algo raro le estaba pasando, los periodistas insistían en preguntar provocando que Logan explotara de furia .

-¡déjense!, les dije que no iba hablar –comenzaba Logan quien no se veía muy feliz y Quinn intervinio-  
-Chicos hoy no queremos hablar con la prensa, por favor retírense de nuestra propiedad  
-Señora Reese sabemos que fue premiada por el gremio de Científicos-dijo un periodista-  
-Señor Reese ¿Qué es de cierto que será el protagonista de la película Dust in the wind*? –pregunto otro-  
-Ya basta-grito Logan- hoy no quiero respondes sus estupideces , si quieres vengan mañana , pasado o cuando quieran, pero hoy ¡no!  
y dicho eso y les cerró la puerta en la cara a los periodistas , sabía perfectamente que eso podría causarle problemas y que hablaran no muy bien de él , pero eso no le importaba el amor de vida estaba rara y quería saber que le sucedía , en ese momento no le importaba nada más que su esposa.  
-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Logan-  
-No ¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¡Logan!-respondia Quinn evadiendo la pregunta-¿Sabes que eso puede arruinar tu carrera?  
-Vamos Quinn sabes que eso no puede pasar-respondió Logan-Ahora dime que te sucede  
Logan se acerco a Quinn y la abrazo para darle confianza e incitarla a que le digiera que le sucedía , ya que a cada rato parecía él preocuparse más por ella, de la nada Quinn hablo, pero casi en susurro  
-Logan estoy embarazada –respondió Quinn- Nunca lo hablamos y ..-y no tuvo el valor de continuar-  
-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?-pregunto Logan dejando el abrazo para observarla a los ojos y tomarle las manos, la chica parecía que no respondería y ella se alejo de Logan y se sentó en un sofá como queriendo evadir el tema-Vamos Quinn cuéntamelo  
-Ay, Logan...es sólo que esto es muy difícil para mi...no lo esperaba simplemente, y no lo planee y nunca habíamos hablado de tener hijos-hablo por fin-  
-Amor...-Logan se acerco a Quinn hasta donde estaba sentada ,se agachó y tomó las manos de su mujer en las suyas- Amor...ya lo sé, está bien...todo va a estar bien  
-Y que…con que la prensa nos persigue no sé cómo llevaremos esto-respondía angustiada-  
-Quinn tú tranquila, ya veremos cómo lo llevaremos –respondia Logan-  
-¿Estas molesto?  
-¿Estar molesto?¿Quinn estás loca? No podría molestarme por algo así, es una noticia maravillosa–respondía Logan-Mira piénsalo dime ¿que no es tierno una pequeña Quinn corriendo alrededor nuestro?  
Logan se levanto y abrazo a Quinn con tal energía que la levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el Talk Show de Julieta estaban consientes que le preguntarían sobre tu vida , sus proyectos su relación todo lo que se pudieran imaginar.  
-Muy buenas noches a todos-relataba Julieta- hoy tenemos dos invitados muy especiales uno de ellos es un gran actor que todas quisieran poder tener la suerte de compartir su vida con él y el otro es una gran científica que ha sido muchas veces premiada por su gremio hoy tenemos a Quinn y a Logan Reese –la pareja aparecía en él escenario cogidos de la mano-  
-Que gusto de tenerlos-comenzó Julieta- tomen asiento

La pareja se sentó aun cogidos de las manos.  
-Una amiga muy cercana de ustedes nos comento que su inicio de relación fue muy extraño ¿Cómo fue?-pregunto mirando a Quinn y Logan-  
-Esa fue Lola-respondió Quinn-  
-Si efectivamente fue la actriz Lola Martínez quien nos dio ese dato-respondió Julieta-¿Pero como sucedió?  
-Es una larga historia-dijo Quinn sonriendo-seguro Logan se las quiere contar  
-Todo comenzó cuando PCA admitió chicas y fue como Quinn llego a la Academia, la verdad nunca nos llevamos bien siempre discutíamos bastante hasta los 16 años seguimos discutiendo-contaba Logan- el inicio de nuestra relación fue extraño¿ no es así amor?  
-Si, bueno yo había terminado una relación de dos años con un chico que salí en PCA antes que saliera con Logan-respondía Quinn-  
-¿Qué chico?¿ como se llamaba?-trato de investigar Julieta-  
-No sé si sea lo más correcto dar su nombre, porque hace mucho que no sabemos de él y como él no está vinculado a este medio no lo haré –respondió Quinn-  
-Esta bien respetamos eso-respondió Julieta-pero sigan contándonos  
-el asunto fue que Logan me consoló ese día y-dudo- y nos besamos  
-Oh valla Logan Reese de adolescente no perdía el tiempo-respondió Julieta-  
-La verdad Juli –comenzaba Logan- ese día que consolé a Quinn cambio mi vida , aunque comenzamos a salir a los días de habernos besado  
-¿Pero qué hay de cierto que nadie supo de su relación en meses?  
-Mucho –confeso Quinn- digamos que queríamos privacidad  
-Quinn ¿Qué sientes de ser la mujer más envidiada?-comenzaba Julieta-  
-¿Envidiada? Por estar casada con Logan , la verdad me siento la mujer más afortunada de tener a Logan si bien somos diferentes eso hace que nuestra relación sea especial-respondió Quinn- y Logan es diferente a todos los chicos que pude conocer  
- ¿Y Logan como es estar casado con una científica? alguien que es tan diferente a ti  
-te lo diré solo en cuatro palabras Quinn es **mi complemento **,si ella no estuviera todo sería tan diferente –respondió Logan-  
-¿Qué tan cierto es que ustedes rompieron hace algunos años?-pregunto-  
-Totalmente falso-respondía Quinn-con Logan nunca hemos terminado  
-Pero –comenzaba Julieta- ¿Ósea nunca han terminado desde que empezaron a salir?  
-Nunca –reafirmo Logan-  
-y la última pregunta para terminar- comenzaba Julieta- ¿Tienen planes de tener hijos?  
Quinn miro a Logan como diciéndole "que le decimos ahora" y él la miro como no te preocupes no respondas , porque lo hare yo.  
-La verdad todas las pareja quieren tener hijos y me parecía maravilloso tenerlos –respondía Logan-  
-¿Qué es de cierto que Quinn está embarazada?-respondía la periodista-  
La pregunta les cayo como un balde de agua fría a la pareja , se había preparado de tal manera de evitar esa pregunta tratando de no hablar del tema de los hijos , ya que no querían que la prensa los batallara de preguntas sobre el tema, Logan pareció quedar mudo y Quinn hablo  
-Si es cierto estoy embarazada y con Logan estamos muy ilusionados –respondió Quinn de la nada- Solo que no entiendo cómo se enteran de todo-rio ella, Logan suspiro y la beso-

-Con ese beso nos despedimos véannos la próxima semana y estaremos entrevistado a la actriz que ha sido premiada como actriz revelación Lola Martínez-despedía la periodista-

* * *

**Llegaro aquí?  
* Dust in the wind* es el título de una canción que estaba escuchando mientras escribía esto.  
Espero que les haya gustado, fue una locura que se me ocurrió de la nada, ojala lo comentaran.**

**Saludos  
KariiHoney**


End file.
